<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shredder's Kidnapping by TMNTfangirl123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030617">Shredder's Kidnapping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123'>TMNTfangirl123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ROTTMNT X TMNT 2012 Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to find the Hamato Clan's home, Shredder decides to kidnap Apes to force her to tell him the location of the Lair. Her bestest friend won't stop until he saved her. Even if it kills him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ROTTMNT X TMNT 2012 Short Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in the woods, in a house that's sitting on the edge of the cliff, the Shredder is pacing back and forth. Since losing his HQ to Karai, he had to retreat to the woods with his remaining members of the Foot. Shredder is thinking. Thinking as to how he can destroy the Turtles and Master Splinter. As he does so, Baxter Stockfly enters the room quickly. It startles Shredder a bit but he maintains his composure. Looking at Baxter with such a menacing look.</p><p>Shredder: What do you want? Can't you see I'm thinking?</p><p>Baxter: I'm sorry, Master! But I have some news!</p><p>Shredder: What kind of news? It better be something interesting and not something that's wasting my time.</p><p>The mutant fly starts explaining the news to Shredder. Telling him how he has spotted 4 more turtles who were with the normal 4. A snapping turtle in red, a type of turtle in purple, a red-eared slider in blue and a box turtle in orange. He also explains that they were a girl in a green jacket and a girl in some kind of ninja garb with the Turtles. This peeked Shredder's interest. He starts to ponder before getting an idea.</p><p>Shredder: Thank you for the info, pest. I'll have Rahzar and Tiger Claw capture one of them. Specifically the girl in a green jacket. They will go and capture her. Bring her here and I'll have her tell us the location of the Hamato Clan's home. That way we can kill each and every one of them. No mercy whatsoever.</p><p>Baxter: And what about the girl?</p><p>Shredder: She'll be spared. After we're done killing them, I'll release her.</p><p>Baxter: I see...</p><p>Shredder: Now get Rahzar and Tiger Claw and bring them here!</p><p>Baxter: Understood! (flies away)</p><p>Shredder: This is getting quite interesting.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>At the city, in the Lair, the group are doing some training at the dojo. It was Raph vs Apes. The hothead was trying to hit Apes but she quickly dodges his attacks. He growls every time she dodges his attacks.</p><p>Raph: Come on, Apes! Stop dodging and start attacking! This is a sparring match! NOT a dodging match!</p><p>Apes: I know that! I'm just waiting for an opportunity.</p><p>Raph: What opportunity?! (charges at Apes)</p><p>Apes: This.</p><p>She jumps over Raph. Before he could anything, the girl in green grabs Raph by the arm. Throwing him over her and he ends up nearly hitting the tree that was growing in the dojo. He groans from that attack.</p><p>Splinter: Very impressive, O'Neil. You truly are a natural.</p><p>Apes: Thank you, Sensei. Splints had taught me some ninjutsu when I was little. So I'm just as capable as any other full-fledged ninja can.</p><p>Splinter: Right... Now then, let's take a break from training for now. Then we'll resume the sparring matches later.</p><p>Everyone: Hai, Sensei!</p><p>They leave the dojo to do their own thing.</p><p>Donald: Hey Apes, you wanna head out to Mr. Murakami's? My treat since you did a great job sparring against Raph.</p><p>Apes: Sure thing! I love to! (follows Donald) We'll be back soon! (leaves with Donald)</p><p>Donnie stares at the two as they leave the Lair. This got Leon's attention.</p><p>Leon: Seems like someone is jelly.</p><p>Donnie: Jelly? Me? I'm not jealous!</p><p>Crimson (Rise!Raph): Dude, you were staring at Donald and Apes since we got here! For a couple of weeks now!</p><p>Donnie: (sighs) Okay fine. I am jealous. But could you blame me? My counterpart is better then me at everything. His tech is so much better. He's a lot more self-confident. And he can talk to his April without stuttering once. (sighs) I can never be like him. </p><p>Micheal: Of course you can! Hey, maybe we can help you be just as confident as Donald!</p><p>Donnie: Really? You'll do that for me?</p><p>Leon: Of course, other hermano. What are hermanos for. We'll start right away.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Donald and Apes are inside Mr. Murakami. Chatting among themselves as Mr. Murakami is cooking some pizza gyozas for them. The two has known each other for years. Since Apes was 11 and Donald was 9. They've been through a lot. Both good and bad times. Mr. Murakami serves them the pizza gyozas and they begin to eat.</p><p>Apes: Mm~! This taste so good!</p><p>Donald: Agree. I never thought pizza in dumpling form can be (eats pizza gyoza) so delicious!</p><p>When Donald is at his phone, Apes quickly snatches three pizza gyozas from his plate. He looks at the plate and notices that three gyozas are missing. He then looks at April who is eating it one by one. Knowing that she had stolen it from him.</p><p>Donald: Very sneaky, Apes. But I'll be taking three back from you. (snatches three pizza gyoza's from Apes' plate) Payback for stealing one's meal. (eats all three at once)</p><p>Apes simply chuckles. She loves to mess with him sometimes. Seeing his reaction always make her laugh. As they continue eating and chatting, two shadowy figures were spying from the alleyway across from Mr. Murakami's. Waiting for its chance to strike. When Apes and Donald comes out of the noodle shop, they appear in front of them.</p><p>Donald: Huh?! You must be those two that our counterparts told us about.</p><p>Rahzar: That's right. We're here for (points to Apes) her.</p><p>Apes: Me?! I'm not going with you!</p><p>Donald: Yeah! You better back off or else!</p><p>Tiger Claw: We aren't afraid of you. You think you could defeat us?</p><p>The softshell takes out his tech-bo. Preparing himself to fight along with Apes. But Tiger Claw didn't fazed by this. He walks towards Donald and slashes him across the face. Before Apes could go to his side, Rahzar grabs her which causes her to struggle.</p><p>Apes: Let go of me! (struggling) Donnie!</p><p>Rahzar: Master Shredder needs you. You won't be going anywhere.</p><p>Apes: I'm not going with you! (bites on Rahzar's arm)</p><p>This causes Rahzar to let go as he screams in pain. Apes quickly kneels down to Donald. She looks at him to see the large scratch mark that is across diagonally on Donald's face. Blood dripping from the edge of his face.</p><p>Apes: Don't worry, D. We'll head back to the Lair and get that treated.</p><p>Donald: Yeah... (grunts in pain)</p><p>Rahzar: (growling) Why you little...!</p><p>Apes grabs Donnie's tech-bo and transform it into a rocket-powered hammer. She swings the hammer to hit Rahzar to the wall.</p><p>Apes: We need to get going! (helps Donald stand up) We have to get outta here!</p><p>But Tiger Claw shoots out a net from his firearm. Apes pushes Donald out of the way and she gets caught in the net.</p><p>Donald: April!</p><p>Apes: Just go! I'll be okay!</p><p>Donald: I'm not...</p><p>Apes: Please go. I know you'll save me. Just please... Please get outta here!</p><p>Donald had no choice but to run off to the Lair. Tiger Claw picks up the net that April has been trapped in and the two mutants head off to the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald had reached the sewers. After climbing down the ladder, he lean against the wall. Blood still dripping from his face along with some tears that has formed. He couldn't believe this has happened. April was kidnapped and he couldn't do anything. But he wipes away the tears, and some of the blood, and quickly heads back to the Lair. He has to tell everyone what happened.</p><p>Donald: (thinking) Don't worry, April. We're gonna rescue you. I promise. (grunts in pain) Stupid tiger. Why did he had to slash my face? It hurts so much!</p><p>But despite the pain, the softshell was able to reach the Lair. He exhaustively sits on the couch to wait for the others to see him. Leon, Micheal, Crimson and Donnie came out of the lab after the three were giving Donnie some lessons on being self-confident. When they see Donald, his brothers were shocked and immediately rush to his side.</p><p>Leon: Donnie?! What the hell happened?!</p><p>Crimson: Why is your face scratched and bloody?!</p><p>Micheal: Where's April?! Wasn't she with you?!</p><p>Donnie: Give him space, guys! (pushes them away) What happened?</p><p>Donald: Tiger Claw and Rahzar appeared... They kidnapped April and... I... (tears forming) I...</p><p>Raph: Kidnapped?! April is kidnapped?! (Donald nods) Oh those creeps are gonna pay! Nobody messes with Apes!</p><p>Micheal: Yeah! Let's go rescue her!</p><p>Leon: Right! I'll just-</p><p>Donnie: Hold it! We can't rescue her yet. We need to know where Tiger Claw and Rahzar took her. Then we need a rescue plan.</p><p>Donald: I agree with... (grunts in pain)</p><p>Donnie: I'll treat your injury in my lab. You three should tell the others what happen.</p><p>Donald's brothers nod and quickly gather the others. Donnie takes his counterpart to his lab where he could treat his injury.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Tiger Claw and Rahzar enters Shredder's room. The bounty hunter releases Apes from the net.</p><p>Shredder: Great job, you two.</p><p>Apes: (growling) So you're Shredder eh? Where am I?! Why did you take me here?!</p><p>Shredder: You're in my house in the woods. The reason you're here is simple. I want to know where my enemies live. You're the one who knows their location. You must tell me their home.</p><p>Apes: I refuse! I won't tell you nothing about their home!</p><p>Shredder: I expected that answer. No worries. We'll just have to torture you until you're willing to tell us everything. Rahzar, take her to the cell until further instruction.</p><p>Apes: You won't get away with this! (Rahzar picks up her as she struggles to get off of his grip) They're gonna come and rescue me! Once they do, I'm gonna kill you!</p><p>Shredder: Not unless I do so first. (chuckles evilly) Tiger Claw, I would like you to guard her cell. Make sure she doesn't attempt to escape. If she does, do everything you can to make sure she doesn't run off.</p><p>Tiger Claw: Yes, Master Shredder. (leaves the room)</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>At the Lair, everyone is gathered in the common area.</p><p>Cassandra: Those mutant punks! They won't GET AWAY WITH THIS!</p><p>Raph: Yeah! We need to rescue Apes!</p><p>Crimson: Agree! But there's one problem. We don't know where they took her to.</p><p>Donnie: Which is gonna be quite a challenge. We also need a plan for the rescue.</p><p>Leon: (groans) Why does it have to be so difficult?!</p><p>Leo: Hm... Most likely they took her to where Shredder is.</p><p>Micheal: But where?!</p><p>Leo: Not sure. But Shredder will do anything to destroy all of us. So maybe he had them kidnapped Apes for possible information? That's a guess.</p><p>Cassandra: Well why are we standing around for?! We need to get out there and KICK HIS BUTT!</p><p>Casey: Yeah! Let's go and kick his butt!</p><p>Splinter: You must be patient. Doing this recklessly is very dangerous.</p><p>Leo: Sensei's right. We first need to come up with a plan. Then we need to locate where Shredder is. After that, we rescue Apes. We'll start tomorrow. So everyone should rest up for now.</p><p>They all nod in agreement. Though a few would want to take action now... Especially the softshell. He was secretly planning a rescue mission on his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rise!April was inside her cell. Being covered in bruises and scratches after Shredder ordered Rahzar to force the information out of her. But she didn't say anything about the Lair. She won't tell them anything. Even if they torture her for it. Tiger Claw opens the cell to give her a tray of food.</p><p>Tiger Claw: Seems like you didn't tell Master Shredder the information he wants.</p><p>Apes: Of course not! Like I said, April O'Neil is keeping my mouth! You won't get anything from me! (grunts in pain)</p><p>Tiger Claw: Right... But you are gonna tell us one way or another. (puts tray down in front of her) Eat up. (Apes glare at him) Don't worry. It doesn't have anything in it. I personally checked. (leaves and closes the cell behind him)</p><p>Apes: (thinking as she starts eating the rice with chopsticks) I gotta get outta here. But that tiger isn't gonna let me. He's guarding my cell. Making sure I don't attempt to escape. I hope the fam comes here and rescue me. If only I have my phone... Can't believe they took it away so I won't tell the others my location...</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Meanwhile, in the Lair, everyone is resting for tomorrow. Well mostly everyone except Donald. Donald sneakily leave his counterpart's room. Looking around to make sure nobody sees him, he attempts to leave the Lair. Bringing some weapons he has took from the dojo. Just as the softshell leaves the Lair, a voice called his name. He turns to see Baron Draxum standing right behind him.</p><p>Baron Draxum: What do you think you're doing?</p><p>Donald: Just getting some fresh air.</p><p>Baron Draxum: With those weapons? You need to stay here and recover from your injury.</p><p>Donald: And let those punks do something to April?! Sorry but I must go. I have to rescue her.</p><p>Baron Draxum: By yourself?! That is an unwise decision, Donatello. Do you think you can take on a powerful enemy by yourself?</p><p>Donald: I have to do this! Apes is kidnapped and, as her bestest friend, I must rescue her! She's alone and scared and fearful for her life! I can feel it! You wouldn't understand.</p><p>Baron Draxum: I <em>do</em> understand. Which is why Baron Draxum will come with you.</p><p>Donald: What? You're gonna come with me?</p><p>Baron Draxum: It's better if you have someone else accompany you rather then risking your life for her. But tell me. Why is she important to you?</p><p>Donald: Because we've been close friends for years now. Since we were kids. I promise that I would do anything for her. Help her out on things such as homework. (looks down) But in actuality, the reason I made that promise to her is because... because I...</p><p>Baron Draxum: Because you have feelings for O'Neil? (Donald nods) I see... Baron Draxum didn't think that a human and a yokai could fall in love. I thought that was impossible due to the species difference. But guess Baron Draxum was wrong.</p><p>Donald: Like I said, I will do anything for her! Even if it kills me! As long as April is safe then I'll take revenge on those punks. (tightening his fists)</p><p>Baron Draxum: Relax. We first need to know where they took her exactly.</p><p>Donald: Right.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Tiger Claw opens the cell for Shredder to enter.</p><p>Shredder: Alright, O'Neil. Are you ready to tell us where the Hamato Clan's home is?</p><p>Apes shakes her head.</p><p>Apes: I ain't telling you.</p><p>Shredder: I see... Tiger Claw, give her a shock. Maybe that would get her to talk.</p><p>Shredder leaves the cell to let Tiger Claw do his thing. The tiger mutant begins tasing her with a taser gun. Causing her to scream in pain. After awhile, Tiger Claw leaves and closes the cell behind him. April begins to groan in pain from the shock.</p><p>Apes: (struggles to sit up) They can torture me all I want... But they won't break me...</p><p>Shredder enters Baxter Stockfly's lab where he was working on some mutagen.</p><p>Baxter: Hello, Master Shredder. Do you need anything?</p><p>Shredder: Yes actually. That girl isn't talking. I need you to bring me a needle that has mutagen inside.</p><p>Baxter: Mutagen?! Are you planning on mutating her?!</p><p>Shredder: If she continues refusing to give me information. A threat to mutate her will get her talking.</p><p>Baxter: I'm on it! (starts working)</p><p>Shredder: (thinking) Let's see if she refuses to talk now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, in the Lair, the group has waken up from their sleep.</p><p>Leon: (yawns) Morning, guys... (notices something) Hm... Hey, are we missing people?</p><p>Mikey: (playing video games) What do you mean?! Everyone is here?!</p><p>Leon: Let me check. (starts counting everyone in the common area) Wait a minute... Don isn't here...</p><p>Mikey: I bet he's still sleeping in Donnie's room!</p><p>Leon: I'll check. (heads to Donnie's bedroom to check inside)</p><p>Crimson: Morning guys! Ready for our rescue plan?!</p><p>Cassandra: YOU KNOW IT! I'm all energized and ready to FIGHT! (starts fighting the air)</p><p>Raph: Jeez...</p><p>Leon: Um guys? I don't see Donald anywhere in this Lair.</p><p>Crimson: Donald's missing?!</p><p>Micheal: And he's not the only one! Draxum is missing too!</p><p>Leo: Okay this is getting weird... Where did those two went?</p><p>Crimson: Don't know. But we need to find them before either of them for something stupid.</p><p>Leo: Right.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Apes was sleeping on the floor of her cell. She then wakes up when she hears the door open. She looks up and glares at Shredder with distain.</p><p>Apes: Oh it's just you. If you want me to tell you, I ain't saying nothing.</p><p>Shredder: Well if you refuse to tell me before midnight, (shows her the needle) I shall inject you with mutagen. Turning you into a hideous mutant.</p><p>Apes: (growling) You wouldn't dare.</p><p>Shredder: I will turn you into one if you don't tell me the home of the Hamato Clan before midnight. You have two choices here. Tell me now or become a mutant. (Apes looks away from him) I'll give you time. (turns around) you WILL tell me one way or another! (leaves and closes the cell behind him)</p><p>Apes: (thinking) Mutating me?! Ha! I'm not afraid of Shredder! He's not gonna break me! I WILL find a way to escape! But how exactly? If I tell him about the Lair, he's gonna kill everyone. If I don't, I'll become a mutant. This is just like how Splinter had to choose between giving the teapot to Draxum or sacrificing the guys for the sake of the world. (sighs) Wait a minute. Maybe I could use a third option. Let's see if I could still tap into the Hamato Ninpo. (starts to meditate) I hope it works...</p><p>As she meditates, the Hamato Clan symbol appeared in front of her. She started to glow green. A figure appearing behind her and putting its hands over her ears.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>On the rooftops, Donald and Baron Draxum were checking the area. Seeing if either Tiger Claw or Rahzar would show up. Donald sighs as he sits down on the edge of the rooftop. He was clearly worried about April. Worrying about all the things that Shredder of this dimension was doing to her. He needed to know where they took her so he and Draxum can rescue her. Suddenly, he hears a familiar voice.</p><p>Donald: April?! April, where are you?!</p><p>Apes (voice): Good, you can hear me! I thought the Hamato Ninpo didn't work.</p><p>Donald: It's good to hear you as well. But where are you right now? We're planning on rescuing you!</p><p>Apes: I'm in a basement cell! In a house deep in the woods! Sitting on the edge of a cliff!</p><p>Donald: I see... Did they do anything to you?!</p><p>Apes: Mainly torturing me... They want me to tell them about the location of the Lair. Even threatening to mutate me if I don't tell them by midnight... Please come and rescue me... I'm counting on you... Hurry!</p><p>Her voice stops. Donald grits his teeth and tighten his fists. He was <em>furious.</em> Furious that they're torturing her into telling them the location of the Lair. He turns to look at Baron Draxum.</p><p>Donald: Draxum, I know where they took her.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>After her conversation with Donald, Apes starts to tear up. She hopes that he and the others rescue her on time before midnight. She sighs from exhaustion as the tears begin dripping down from her face. The figure disappears but another one appeared in front of April. Putting its hand on her cheek to wipe away the tears.</p><p>???: Now now... It'll be okay...</p><p>Apes: Karai?</p><p>Rise!Karai: That's right. Even though I'm in the Spirit Plain, I'll always be with you no matter where you are.</p><p>Apes: So you know what's going on right? Shredder threatening me to mutate if I don't tell him the location of the Lair?</p><p>Rise!Karai: Yes... I know they'll come and rescue you.</p><p>Apes: I know they will... But I wanna ask. Can I use the Hamato Ninpo to not get mutated? Like could I become half-yokai using it?</p><p>Rise!Karai: Hm... That is quite tricky. But it's a possibility to do so.</p><p>Apes: Really?! Tell me how!</p><p>Rise!Karai: Okay. But I must warn you. Becoming a half-yokai can be a bit painful.</p><p>Apes: It's better then the torture I'm enduring.</p><p>Rise!Karai chuckles a bit. She begins showing April how to become half-yokai in order to become immune to the mutagen. With this, April can use this as an advantage to trick Shredder into thinking that he has already mutated April.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns into night. Inside the cell, April was able to tap into the Hamato Ninpo. Transforming herself into a half-yokai. Specifically becoming half-Kitsune with five burgundy tails and the kitsune ears on her head. Shredder enters her cell and became somewhat shocked by her new appearance.</p><p>Shredder: This is new. Did I already mutate you?</p><p>Apes: You did. But I'm not telling you where the location of the Lair is.</p><p>Shredder: Such a stubborn girl you are! Even mutating you didn't work! Guess I should try something more... drastic.</p><p>He slashes April's legs which causes her to wince in pain. He then lifts her by the wrists to make her look at him.</p><p>Shredder: If you don't want me to continue torturing you, you must tell me the location.</p><p>Apes: Never... I will never... tell you... (spits him)</p><p>Furious, Shredder throws her to the wall. Apes falls down to her side as Shredder leaves her cell. Closing the door behind him.</p><p>Shredder: I'm gonna get that info!</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Outside of the house, Donald and Baron Draxum was spying on it. They see two Foot ninjas standing guard of the entrance. Draxum uses his pods to summon purple vines to grab the Foot ninjas and hang them upside down by their feet. Once the two enter the house, they sneak around. Stealthily avoiding been spotted by the Foot ninjas who were patrolling different areas of the house.</p><p>Donald: Apes told me that she's in the basement cell. We need to head there before we get spotted.</p><p>Draxum nods and the two head the basement. However, they see Tiger Claw standing guard of the cell.</p><p>Donald: I have a plan. Baron Draxum, you handle Tiger Claw while I get Apes. Then we can leave and head back to the Lair.</p><p>Baron Draxum: And what if we get caught?</p><p>Donald: We won't get caught. Trust me on this.</p><p>Draxum sighs and he begins attacking Tiger Claw. Donald transforms his tech-bo into a rocket-powered hammer to smash the cell door. He shouts out April's name but cut short when he saw her. Laying there covered in bruises and scratches. Her legs slashed and blooded from Shredder's attack. His eyes widened as he rushes to her. Picking up her upper body to look at her.</p><p>Donald: What have they done to you...? (grits his teeth) Those bastards... I will never forgive them. (carefully picks her up bridal-style) Don't worry, April. We'll get you back to the Lair and have you treat for your injuries. Just hold on. (leaves cell) Draxum, let's get outta here!</p><p>Baron Draxum: Right! (summons purple vines to wrap around Tiger Claw's body and hangs him upside down) Let's just leave this place before you-know-who shows up!</p><p>They quickly leave the house and heads back to the city. Turning around every few minutes to check if they're being followed. Once they found the nearest manhole, they head down to the sewers and to the Lair where the softshell is gonna have an earful by everyone for being very reckless.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A few hours has passed. Apes slowly open her eyes to the ceiling. Despite the pain she slowly sits up to look around. Her body was covered in bandage wraps. Some has ice packs inside of the bandage wraps to deal with the bruises. After looking around, Apes sighs in relief. She's in Donnie's lab in the Lair.</p><p>???: April! You're finally awake! (hugs her carefully) I was super-duper worried!</p><p>She looks to see Micheal hugging her. She slowly hugs him back before he lets go of her.</p><p>Apes: Hey Micheal... What's up?</p><p>Micheal: Oh nothing much. I'm just glad you're doing okay. But uh... how are you feeling?</p><p>Apes: Terrible. My whole body aches.</p><p>Micheal: Yeah I can tell. After everything you've been through it would make sense. Oh! I brought you something! (grabs a bowl of soup that was on Donnie's desk) It's chicken noodle soup. I thought you might be hungry after doing the resting phase. So I decided to make some chicken noodle soup. You know, not wanting you to eat something that you might difficulty with.</p><p>Apes: (grabs bowl from Micheal) Thank you, Micheal. (eats soup) It's delicious!</p><p>Micheal: I knew you would love it! But please take your time. No need to rush.</p><p>Apes: Right. But where is everyone else?</p><p>Micheal: Well~, Donald had an earful for doing something really reckless. So~ he's being grounded for a week for doing the rescue mission by himself. Which means he can't go to the surface until next week.</p><p>Apes: Oh... (sighs) And it was because of me.</p><p>Micheal: Hey don't blame yourself! None of us didn't know this was gonna happen! But we're just glad you're back alive!</p><p>Apes: I see... Okay, Micheal. I won't blame myself.</p><p>Micheal: Good to hear! Now eat your soup before it gets cold and have plenty of rest!</p><p>She did what Micheal told her. She continues eating the soup until it was completely empty. Then she puts the soup at the nearest table and lays down to rest. April was glad that she was back in the Lair with the others. She thinks to herself, 'I'll tell Don thank you for saving me. Even though he should've did this himself...'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Donnie was in his lab. He was examining Apes' injuries that was caused by Shredder and his allies. He removes the bandages to see how the healing process is.</p><p>Donnie: Hm... It looks really bad. It could take weeks or months for it to heal properly.</p><p>Apes: (sighs) Seriously? That means I can't do training with you and the others! Ow...</p><p>Donnie: Now now. You'll start training again soon. For now, you need to rest up. Just until your body doesn't ache anymore. (rolls his chair to the desk) I have some cream here that could help heal the bruises faster. Let me get it real quick and I'll apply to- (notices that she's gone) Apes?!</p><p>Apes walks to the kitchen. Though it was more like limp walking due to her legs still hurting after the attack. Once inside the kitchen, she opens the cabinet to grab a bowl. She opens another cabinet to grab some cereal. She then opens the fridge to get some milk. However, her hands begin to shake from the weight of the milk. But before she could drop it, a pair of hands hold her hands in place.</p><p>Apes: Huh? (turns) Don?</p><p>Donald: Let me hold that for you. (grabs milk from Apes) You should go back to the lab. You still need rest.</p><p>Apes: I'm fine! Don't worry about me!</p><p>Donald: You sure?</p><p>Apes: (nods) Yup! I'm totally fine! (smiles) Hey I wanna say... thanks for saving me. You didn't had to do it by yourself.</p><p>Donald: No probbles. Also, I wasn't by myself. Baron Draxum was with me as well.</p><p>Apes: He was?! (Donald nods) Oh crap! I didn't even know... Guess April O'Neil was just really exhausted.</p><p>Donald: You were. Hey how about I make you breakfast? I don't want you to push yourself too hard.</p><p>Apes: <em>You</em> make <em>me</em> breakfast?! Aw~, that's so sweet of you! What kind of breakfast do you want to make?!</p><p>Donald: Hm... Maybe an omelette?</p><p>Apes: That would be good! I'll definitely have an omelette!</p><p>Donald prepares to make the omelette by getting some ingredients while Apes sits down on the chair. Watching him as he starts to cook. Giving out a small smile and chuckles to herself. Apes then yawns a little. Crossing her arms on the table and resting her head over it.</p><p>Donnie: There you are, Apes!</p><p>Apes: Oh hey Donnie.</p><p>Donnie: You're not supposed to leave the lab! You're still injured!</p><p>Apes: I was getting hungry. Can't sleep with an empty stomach.</p><p>Donnie: Still, you need to rest in the lab.</p><p>Apes: I'll do it after I eat. I need to eat something.</p><p>Donnie: Jeez... You're really are stubborn.</p><p>Apes giggles as she sticks out her tongue in a playful manner.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Once night falls, everyone, except for Donald, went out on patrol. Donald was grounded for a week. Thus can't go to the surface until next week. But he doesn't mind. He was able to save April from Shredder so it was probably worth it. So while everyone is out, the softshell decides to do some tinkering in his counterpart's lab. Fixing some things that his counterpart was doing.</p><p>Donald: Even though I got punished for being reckless, at least April's safe and sound here in the Lair. (stretches his arms and sighs) I can do this later. (puts down tools) Now what should I do? (feels a tap from his shoulder) Hm? (turns around to see Apes having tears in her eyes) April? (hugs her) April, what's wrong?</p><p>Apes: I had a (sobs) nightmare... A nightmare about (sobs) Shredder... He... He...</p><p>Donald: He what? You know you can tell me everything. So tell me what did Shredder do in your nightmare?</p><p>Apes: (breathes in and out) He killed everyone after I was forced to tell him the location of the Lair. Sparing me to make me suffer even more... Seeing all that blood... It...</p><p>Donald: I know... But it's okay. I'm glad you didn't do that. That's the April I know. Always loyal to the end. But anyways, it was only a nightmare. That's not gonna happen.</p><p>Apes: You sure?</p><p>Donald: Positive. Do you think I would lie to you? (Apes shakes her head) Of course not. You want me to sleep next to you?</p><p>She says yes and the two head back to the makeshift bed that Donnie made for her. Once they both lie down, Apes immediately snuggles Donald. Her head underneath his chin. Both her hands on his plastron over his heart. Though he blushes, he smiles as he wraps his left arm around her and pulling the blanket over them. He then plants a kiss on her forehead before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Early next morning, Donald wakes up, though his eyes are kept closed, and attempt to get up. However, something was blocking him from getting up from the bed. So he opens his tired eyes to look who is on him. It was a five-tailed fox. Its fur was maroon though it has the same hairstyle, hair color, and eyes as his bestest friend. It's also wearing a green jacket as well. The softshell was shocked when he realize there's a fox in the bed.</p><p>Donald: (shrieks) Why is there a fox in the bed?! What did you do to April, you foxy fiend?! I swear if-</p><p>???: Donnie! It's me, April! (transforms into her human form) See?!</p><p>Donald: April?! How did you-?</p><p>Apes: Oh yeah. I kinda forgot to tell you. When I was in that cell, Shredder threatened to turn me into a mutant. So I used the Hamato Ninpo to become half-yokai. Specifically a Kitsune so I can trick him into thinking he already mutated me. Have you noticed my five fluffy tails and my ears?!</p><p>Donald: Nope. Not at all. Just don't scare me like that.</p><p>Apes: Sorry Dee. But you know how foxes are? (chuckles) We just like to trick people. (gets off of him) Hey thanks for sleeping with me last night. <em>And</em> for saving me despite knowing how dangerous it was...</p><p>Donald: For you, anything. Even if I have to sleep next to you to make the nightmares go away. (pets her head) I'm gonna take a shower before I eat breakfast. You should head to the kitchen with the others.</p><p>Apes: Okay. (chuckles as she leaves)</p><p>The softshell turtle heads to the bathroom to take a shower. He turns on the water and begins removing his stuff. He removes his gear and his mask before stepping inside the bathtub. He sighs in relaxation. Just letting the shower heat make him feel relaxed.</p><p>Donald: This is so relaxing... Nothing beats then a nice hot shower in the morning... Though my shell aches sometimes in the morning. (sighs) Whatever... I'll just grab some soap. (feels something on his shoulder; grabs bar of soap) Thank you. (realizes) Wait a minute. (turns around and shrieks) Apes?! Get out of this shower!</p><p>Apes: (turns visible) Now now. No need to shout. (chuckling)</p><p>Donald: This is <em>my</em> private time. You should-</p><p>Apes: I'm gonna help you watch your shell.</p><p>Donald: Eh? Why?</p><p>Apes: Because you helped me. So I wanna help you in return. (snaps her finger to make Donald sit down) Just let April O'Neil take care of you. (grabs bar of soap) So chillax okay? (starts covering his shell and back with soap)</p><p>Donald: (mumbles) Thank you. (normal voice) But next time, please don't pop out of nowhere.</p><p>Apes: Okay. I was just testing out my powers.</p><p>After rinsing the soap off of him, she kisses Donald on the cheek. She then chuckles at him as he was blushing harshly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While everyone is on patrol, Donald and Apes are watching a horror movie together. Being wrapped around a red blanket and eating some popcorn. During the movie, Donald turns to Apes who is clutching his arm very hard.</p><p>Donald: (grunts) April?</p><p>Apes: Sorry. (lightens grip) I didn't mean to-</p><p>Donald: It's alright. Hey you feeling okay?</p><p>Apes: (nods) Just a bit tired.</p><p>Donald: And scared?</p><p>Apes: No! (pauses) Maybe a little. But it's not from the movie.</p><p>Donald: It's you-know-who, right?</p><p>Apes: Yeah... But don't worry! I'm okay now! (smiles) See?!</p><p>Donald: Uh-huh. So~ what do you wanna do after this movie?</p><p>Apes: I would like to do some sparring!</p><p>Donald: Sparring? I don't think so. You're still injured and...</p><p>Apes: April O'Neil can handle anything! I'm doing just fine! Look. (stands up) See? My legs are feeling a lot better. All my bruises are healed. So what's the problem with me sparring with you?!</p><p>Donald: Well I don't want you to hurt yourself even more.</p><p>Apes: I'm not gonna push myself <em>too</em> hard. Or~ do you wanna do something else?</p><p>Donald: Huh? Me? (April nods) Um... I don't know. I can't go to the surface to get some pizza gyoza.</p><p>Apes: Pizza gyozas... (remembers the incident with Tiger Claw and Rahzar; starts shivering a bit)</p><p>Donald: April?! (puts his hands on her shoulders) April! April, snap out of it! It's okay! (covers her ears with his hand) It's okay... Look at me. (she looks at him) You're not in danger. Everything will be alright. I'm right here. They won't hurt you.</p><p>Apes: (sighs) You sure?</p><p>Donald nods. He then pulls her closer to kiss her on the lips. She was shocked by this but gives in to the kiss. While kissing, Donald grabs the remote to turn off the tv before breaking off the kiss afterwards.</p><p>Donald: I'm gonna get rid of that pain by making a positive memory. (stands up and grabs April's hand) Let's go to my counterpart's room. He wouldn't mind if we use his bed for a bit. (escorts April to Donnie's bedroom) And we have plenty of time as well. They won't come back until they look at each and every area of the city.</p><p>Apes: Yeah... But if we're gonna do this, I wanna tell you. You're my first so please~ be gentle.</p><p>Donald: For you, I will.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The group are back inside the Lair. All battered and bruise after a tough battle with the Kraangdroids.</p><p>Cassandra: That was AWESOME! Can't wait to kick their butts again!</p><p>Crimson: Yeah! Ow... Maybe next week though... Those Kraangdroids are tough!</p><p>Micheal: Agree! I thought I was gonna lose my body parts! For real!</p><p>Leon: But you didn't so we're all good... for now...</p><p>Leo: Let's all rest for tomorrow. Then we can split in half. One group will go on patrol while the rest are gonna stay here and relax.</p><p>Leon: I like that idea, other me! I'll be chillaxing in the Lair tomorrow!</p><p>April: Me too. I don't wanna see another Kraangdroid after that fight.</p><p>Leon: I know right?!</p><p>While they were talking, inside Donnie's bedroom, Apes' ears begin to twitch. She open her eyes and slowly sits up. She yawns while stretching her arms.</p><p>Apes: (shakes Donald) Don, they're here.</p><p>Donald: Hm? (wakes up) They're here?</p><p>Apes: Yeah. I hear them clearly.</p><p>Donald: (sits up) Great~! If they find us like this, we're in huge trouble.</p><p>Apes: Unless you're half-yokai and can simply do this. (snaps her fingers)</p><p>The two were teleported to Donnie's lab. Being fully clothed in their respective outfits, the two pretended to do some tinkering on Donnie's inventions. So by the time Donnie comes in, he sees the two doing some hard work.</p><p>Donnie: Oh hey! Looks like you're handling the tinkering of my inventions huh?</p><p>Donald: Why yes. We certainly are doing it.</p><p>Apes: Nothing else! Just two best friends... working on inventions... together. (giggles nervously)</p><p>Donnie: Well then. Keep up the good work. (leaves)</p><p>Together: Whew... That was a close one...</p><p>Donald: Let's keep this a secret between us.</p><p>Apes: Deal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>